


Late Model Love

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Late Model LoveFandom:Buffy the Vampire SlayerMusic:The BOBsSummary:Buffy can't drive.





	Late Model Love

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon (Milestones Challenge).

**Password:** showme


End file.
